


It started with certainly not a kiss

by lastjooliet



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, first fic hehe, i hope they’re not too ooc, i tried my best huhu, uhm so this was inspired by lotj and the legendary vlive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastjooliet/pseuds/lastjooliet
Summary: It didn't really started with a kiss, but it ends with that.





	It started with certainly not a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Pls read with a light heart ^^ this is my very first fic hehe ^^  
> The title and summary sucks i know lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu and his caught off guard moments aka the start of him catching feelings for the now red haired hyung.

1.

 

Everything that has happen the past few months has never failed to catch Seongwu off guard. Being in the center of the spotlight he once dreamed off, he still catches himself pinching his hands, or blinking numerous times to see if the myriad of warm and loving gazes he sees everywhere is not a product of dreamy hallucination – and that, this is all real, he is living this life, the one he has ever wanted. 

 

It was all done in a spur of moment, a moment he believes he will never ever forget, and sometimes at night he lays awake, because he still can't believe it. He can sing, and dance, and everyone is there to cheer for him. 

 

It is delightfully heartwarming, and never fails to worm its way on his heart at the most unexpected times. Like he could be randomly strumming a guitar while they’re shooting a show, and his mind would wander to the numerous times he held his head in agony because the melodies and lyrics doesn't just come out good enough. And now, he can strum his (Jaehwan's actually) guitar to his heart's content, and sing any nonsensical song he could come up with, and people will still be willing to put up with him. 

 

He doesn't like to think its all because people are enamored by his looks, he knows it plays some part, but his all too trusting and childlike heart likes to believe it is because they can treat Seongwu as their friend. Seongwu is a people person and he likes it when his lovable fans can relate to him, and find comfort in his funny jokes and stories, with a bit of sentimental phrases in between when one tries to look past the humor. More than an idol who is given a chance to perform in stage, he finds that he has achieved what he wants to be when he can see people smile at the sight of him, when he can feel like he's a lifeline of someone _out there_ , and to him its more than enough. 

 

To Seongwu, he doesn't mind being caught off guard, as it always leads him to beautiful and charming things. 

 

 

 

 

2.

 

When Sungwoon stumbled inside their dorm wearing a cap over his head, eyes resolute in looking down as he trudge timidly towards the members lounging at the couch, they undoubtedly knew right away he is hiding his new look for their upcoming comeback. 

 

"Hyung let me see, let me see!" Of course it is Daniel who is the ever excited one, as he bounds over to Sungwoon and smiles michievously, sneakily extracting the cap away from the unsuspecting head – and just like those of slow-mo shampoo commercial videos of a girl freeing her hair from the tight ponytail, it reveals a mop of smooth and soft looking red hair, and everyone expresses their amazement in chorus ohhhh which in turn makes the now red haired hyung blush like that of his hair. 

 

Among those gawking stares, is one who is a little bit more dazed and stunned, with mouth ajar and body completely still. 

 

Sure Seongwu had thought in passing that Sungwoon is one good looking man despite being small in height, but he never thought he can be _this_ good looking. 

 

Sungwoon's face is in a permanent shy blushing expression, lips pursing and cheekbones becoming more prominent, as he tries to stop himself probably from smiling so wide at the great reaction he received, which turned futile once daehwi expressed his opinion with so much sincerity, "Hyung you really look good. It suits you so much." Daehwi nods as he talks, absolutely confident that he is saying something they all agree with.

 

And Seongwu wants to say something then, something like what daehwi had just said but in a more detailed way because he can honestly write an essay about how much the new color suits him so much when Daniel decided to tackle the other in a hug, which caught Sungwoon off guard, but ended up laughing when others have joined in the impromptu group cuddle.

 

And Seongwu was caught off guard too, as he stares too long at the other's captivating smile amidst the long arms caging him, and then he thinks life catching him off guard really, always, _always_ leads him to beautiful and charming things. 

 

 

 

 

3.

 

It is inside the van taking the route to the airport that Seongwu then realized he will be spending almost a week with sungwoon. He blinks his eyes, and feels his heart beat a little faster than before. 

 

A week at a place he isn’t familiar with, away from all the members, with only each other’s presence to rely on. (not really, because there are also other  guests and staffs there, but Seongwu knows only Sungwoon’s presence could calm him)

 

He doesn’t know why it kind of feels...romantic. 

 

He looks at Sungwoon beside him, whose currently sleeping with his mouth slightly parted and small hands both curled a bit on his lap. The sight makes Seongwu smile. 

 

Its cute how Sungwoon curls his hands like a baby. Its cute that he has his mouth parted a bit. Its cute how his red hair goes on different kind of directions despite minimal movements. Its cute how he could hear him mumble a syllable, and how he shifts a little in his position after that. Its cute how he thinks Seongwu would not take a nap like him, and blindly trusts the other that he would wake him up once they arrived at the airport. (not waking up the members who are to into deep sleep once they arrived at their location has been a childish running prank among them.)

 

Its all disarmingly endearing, and Seongwu thinks his chest feels too tight right now from all kinds of adorableness Sungwoon displays when he’s dead to the world. (And it doubles once he’s awake, and seongwu swears no one is allowed to be _that_ cute.)

 

He sighs as he changes his position to fully face Sungwoon. He props his elbow atop the headrest and rests his head on his fist, staring dead on at Sungwoon who remains oblivious to the things running on Seongwu’s mind. 

 

Things that...is typically done by Daniel. (Who he knows harbors a crush on Sungwoon, might even be love if the way he looks at Sungwoon is any indication. And unsurprisingly, he isn’t the only one on this notion.)

 

Unless he wants to be punched right in his face. (He notices the other gets rather violent when someone tries his luck on him, like when Daniel manhandles and terrorises him or any other member for that, and he has to watch in amusement as he sees Sungwoon either pushing them at their chest or slapping them hard.)

 

But don’t get Sungwoon wrong because the other is indisputably cuddly whenever he’s the one who wants it and gets to control the situation, but sadly this is mostly a scenario towards Minhyun and Jisung, and sometimes Woojin and –he inwardly grunts– Daniel. To be honest, Sungwoon is cuddly to _all_ , he’s the most skinshippy person Seongwu has ever met but, why, he mentally whines, does he never had the chance to be a willing victim of Sungwoon’s infamous cuddle attacks. 

 

Seongwu frowns then at the irking thought and this is the sight Sungwoon chances upon as he was jolted awake when the van passes through an uneven road. 

 

Sungwoon frowns back, eyes still hazy from sleep and lips subconsciously pouting, most likely confused by Seongwu's sour look. “Mmwhat’s wrong?” He mumbles, eyes closing back as he shifts closer to Seongwu. 

 

“You’ll have stiff neck with the way you sleep.” Seongwu casually says. 

 

“Then what do you want me to do.” Sungwoon says evenly.

 

“Put your head on my shoulder.” Seongwu says with every bit of seriousness, ignoring the fact that he just straight out recited a whole lyrics from a song. 

 

Sungwoon, despite the heaviness of his eyelids, rumbles a laugh and peeks at seongwu through half-lidded eyes. “Are you aware of what you just did?”

  

Seongwu nods at him, unapologetic. “If it were the other members, I’m sure you would have cuddle with them while you sleep.” He mutters dejectedly. 

 

He must’ve been too deep in his sulking thoughts as he was caught off guard when Sungwoon grabs his arms and places it around his shoulders. His wide and pleasantly surprised eyes takes in silently the way Sungwoon snuggles his head on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

 

Wow, so this is why Daniel likes to be seated beside Sungwoon always. 

 

He’s caught off guard once again, and he absolutely, definitely likes it. 

 

 

 

 

 

4. 

 

“Goodnight! Bye!” Daniel says, waving goodbye to the camera as well. 

 

“Niel bye!” Seongwu says and he hopes it doesn’t sound too happy than he intends to. 

 

So now,

 

”Let’s go and have a lieV in my bedroom.”

 

And no, Seongwu is not smiling wide because of the fact that he’s gonna lie down on the same bed as Sungwoon, because that is so highschool. He is just naturally smiley, and happy. Yeah, that’s just what it is. 

 

“You look handsome Seongwu-ssi.” Sungwoon randomly blurts out as they find the right angle to film their barefaces. 

 

Seongwu glanced excitedly down at Sungwoon, smiling wide and giddily sticking his tongue out a bit. “Thank you.” He has heard that compliment many times, but never fails to make his heart feel funny when it comes from the tsundere. 

 

“And it doesn’t matter for me. You know that right.” He hears Sungwoon say and the older makes a face and he awkwardly laughs and mutters a what. 

 

Seongwu decides to change filters, just so Sungwoon can see that he’s good looking as well in any kind of filter, and that he should really stop putting himself down. He makes him laugh when he changes to a comical one, and he changes it more, secretly hoping there’s more funny filters to make Sungwoon laugh. 

 

“Oh, someone said Ong is no fun.” Sungwoon says while pointing at the screen, laughing lightly and knowing fully well Seongwu would never let this one go.

 

Seongwu puts on a crestfalllen act, and says, “Everyone I’m sorry. I came to say hi for a long time and it was short...”

 

Sungwoon suddenly pushes himself up, cutting Seongwu mid sentence, as he changes to a more comfortable position. “But you know what...”

 

Seongwu mirrors him, shifting closer to the other and leans back on the pillows as Sungwoon looks down at him, continuing his comment. “Recently you started to sound boring.”

 

“Is it the season again?” Seongwu says, smiling despite being blatantly insulted. 

 

“Yeah, no fun season. You should focus.” Sungwoon says, playfully holding up a finger sternly. 

 

Seongwu then remembered bits and fragments of the incident that happened a while ago when they were at the car. “I said something in the car earlier.” He starts. 

 

He hears Sungwoon whispering an agreement and sees through reflection that the other is busy fixing (and messing it up again) his hair. He has been doing that since the start and its kind of distracting, but a good kind of distraction nonetheless. 

 

“I can’t remember it but I said something. But Sungwoon hyung said “you are boring.” You should focus and get better.” 

 

“I think you don’t think much before you talk.” 

 

Oh but he does. Or else he would’ve grossed out the other if he ever decides to say out loud the thoughts that’s been plaguing his mind these days. 

 

“So you sound boring.” Sungwoon says, gazing with mirth at Seongwu, seemingly trying to egg him on to burst out from his unrelenting taunts. 

 

“I don’t think ahead whether its going to be fun or not, I just say it without thinking?” Seongwu asks, eyes glancing down at Sungwoon’s moving lips, discreetly (he hopes). 

 

Sungwoon nods, unaware of Seongwu's mischievous acts. “Yeah, you should think before you say it.” 

 

Seongwu cannot help the giddy smile that’s growing wider by the second as he listens to Sungwoon. Its kind of endearingly hilarious, because he gets some sort of indirect warning from Sungwoon who has no idea that Seongwu is thinking about how red his lips are just now. He owes Sungwoon one for the unintended heads up, because his mouth doesn’t really have a great cooperation with his mind especially when it's night, and there's someone beside you that smells too nice and feels too warm. 

 

“That’s what I feel but I’m sure you could get better.” The red-haired cutie concludes. 

 

“I will try my best.” Seongwu says, stealing a glance once again at Sungwoon’s lips. 

 

Sungwoon suddenly holds up one finger, seemingly remembering a topic he has been wanting to talk about. “Since we’re on vlive, it feels like we’re on a show. So I can’t help but to speak like this.” 

 

“I always speak with honorifics with you anyways but you are speaking with honorifics too.” He gestures between him and Sungwoon. 

 

“Yes...but sometimes you say “what” to me.” Sungwoon accuses. 

 

“Me?”

 

”Yes.” Sungwoon grins widely at him, and Seongwu is feeling so many things.

 

”What are you talking about?” He says, prompting Sungwoon to laugh as he point at him and says, “see!” 

 

He laughs as well, because Sungwoon looks cute when he thinks he proved something. Then they talked about jungle and whatnot, and there’s warm and affectionate eye contacts in between and Seongwu just wants to do this all night. 

 

Seongwu then reads aloud a comment that asks pictures of them swimming and riding a bike together and they both narrated how lost they were at that time that they didn’t get a chance to take pictures. Its such a shame really, seongwu thinks. 

 

”Sungwoon hyung was scared at first.” Seongwu says. “He says, Seongwu its too cold, its too cold.”

 

He hears Sungwoon humming an agreement beside him. “I was like hyung let’s do this.” He looks at Sungwoon who was smiling fondly at the memory. “When can we ever do this again, when can we do this here again? Let’s just do it.” 

 

And what a great unforgettable memory that was, Seongwu thinks. His mind flashed images of Sungwoon frowning and pouting cutely at him who was already in the water. He remembers holding up his hand for the other to take it, and it felt like a movie when Sungwoon gave an embarrassed giggle before he decided to grab it and jumped in the water as well. 

 

They continued on chatting and reading comments, with ridiculous acts of trying to be funny while fighting the urge to sleep. Sungwoon then leaned in close to the camera, randomly twirling the ends of the fringes of his red hair, before pulling back and saying whatever. "I feel shy, right?"

 

"I get the soft feeling." Seongwu says, staring fondly at Sungwoon before looking back at the camera fast because crap, that wasn't meant to be said out loud. 

 

Fortunately, Sungwoon is quick to change the topic because unlike Seongwu, he isn't busy admiring red lips and sleepy eyes. Thank god for Ha Sungwoon really. 

 

Sungwoon then stood up to pick something to munch on from the table, "to make himself comfortable" he says, and Seongwu is wondering why Sungwoon is so tense to be with him while on the other hand, he's enjoying it too much – snuggling beside him and stealthy sneaking glances at his lips – when Sungwoon comes back to the bed with a big banana in his hand and Seongwu wants to scream because "banana." He mutters dumbly instead. 

 

Seongwu screams for his mind to get off the gutter and think about what very inconspicuous and unrated nonsense he could talk about regarding the sudden eating banana show that's gonna happen right beside him and thank god for Ha Sungwoon really because the other talks about the jungle and spoilers they shouldn't disclose and life continues on for Seongwu, and he mentally breathes a sigh of relief. 

 

It amazes Seongwu that things to talk about just comes naturally between them – he was actually quite nervous at first, because this would be the first time that he’s all left alone with Sungwoon to shoot a show, that’s why he asked Daniel first to join them to somewhat calm his nerves, which the other willingly agreed to because duh, when has Daniel declined a favor? Especially when it concerns Sungwoon, he mentally makes a face. But yeah, that friend has totally left him in his own devices, and sure yeah he _likes_ it so much, but Daniel still owes him one. 

 

But life doesn’t want him to have a whole happy as he was caught off guard (Sungwoon much more) when the both of them heard an unmistaken sound of doorbell in the distance. Sungwoon got up to check it and after minutes of Seongwu inwardly dreading if Sungwoon would still come back as solo or with plus one and making faces at their fans to mildly entertain them, the red-haired cutie comes back holding a long pale toned arm in his hand, and there he sees their youngest member, gummy smile and all, looking too happy to intrude their very first alone time in a show. Its safe to say he was mildly annoyed at the sudden enthusiasm of their maknae to join them when the other is known for loving his bed too much, but maybe its the fact that they’re also lying down and just talking (two things that Kuanlin always likes to do) that it lured Kuanlin to join them. 

 

He keeps in check his annoyace though, because while his insides are wailing at the moment as he tries to laugh at some funny remarks while watching Sungwoon’s hands comfortably roaming all over Kuanlin (not really, but still), they are still being filmed (by themselves) and Kuanlin doesn’t deserved to be subjected to Seongwu’s ridiculous resentful thoughts so yeah, Seongwu should handle this professionally. Although he really wants to be in Kuanlin’s place right now. To have your head resting on that lap, must be heaven huh, Kuanlin-ah. (And see, this. This is what Seongwu is talking about – that Sungwoon rarely, never initiates such skinship with him. Sucks to be him, really.)

 

Its safe to say that Seongwu hates being caught off guard for the very first time. 

 

 

 

 

5. 

 

Seongwu was busy browsing at his new collection of photos he will upload on fancafe for the next days when Sungwoon barged inside his room. The other is wearing the gray hoodie and sweatpants combination and Seongwu wants to borrow the wings and halo props back at the zero base because hello an angel just arrived. He watches in rapt silence as Sungwoon lifts the covers and proceeds to lie down beside him.

 

Not that he doesn't want this but, "what brings you here hyung?"

 

"I want to sleep here." The other says, eyes closed already. 

 

That's more than okay too but, "why?"

 

Sungwoon's reply is burrowing his face deeper on the pillow, and Seongwu feels his cheeks warming because while it may appear as a hormonal desire, but watching the other aggressively nuzzling his face on a pillow that _has_ his scent is making his insides feel funny. 

 

Crap crap crap.

 

He glanced at the clock on the wall and read 11:58. It isn't even his birthday yet and he's getting his gift already?

 

Wait. 

 

Oh.

 

Its his birthday.

 

That must be the reason –

 

"Happy birthday!!!" Sungwoon suddenly screamed right at his face, and Seongwu would have punched the other in shock if it weren't for the fact that Sungwoon is smiling so wide at him, cheeks flushing slightly, and looking so goddamn adorable. (And because it is simply Sungwoon, his favorite person). 

 

"I'm the first to greet you happy birthday right?!" Sungwoon excitedly asks, shaking Seongwu to answer the obvious and it is then Seongwu realized that the other is on top of him (not really, because it's only Sungwoon's upper body that's resting on him but Seongwu's mind always manages to alter these kind of things to acquiesce to his fantasies). He looks at Sungwoon's eyes, and they're sparkling – _fuck_ – while looking down at him, his smile growing wider and his cheeks getting redder, and Seongwu thinks he doesn't deserve a whole Ha Sungwoon. 

 

"Yes." He answers a little breathless, because fuck, he really, _really_ likes Ha Sungwoon so much. 

 

Then Sungwoon looks down at his lips, and he does the same and he doesn't know who leaned in first, or who gasped between the two of them, or what even is time and space anymore, because fuck, this is really happening. 

 

He is really kissing Ha Sungwoon. 

 

It was gentle at first, like testing the waters, lips prodding gently and sucking lightly, when Seongwu decided that it is his birthday and he can do whatever he wants. 

 

He flips Sungwoon over, as he hovers above the other to kiss him breathless like the way he wants to, the _way_ he has ever wanted to, and he interlocks their hands on each side of Sungwoon's head and fuck Seongwu's heart is so close to bursting because oh my god this feels so good. 

 

He kisses Sungwoon – eager and passionate – and his mind goes haywire at the fact that Sungwoon is letting him do all he wants, he’s letting Seongwu take control and Seongwu is nothing but a man who likes to give, who wants to give Sungwoon all the love he has unknowingly harbored to the other all this time.

 

They both kissed each other hard before pulling away, eyes dazed and cheeks a deep hue of red. They stare at each other silently, breaths in sync and hands still interlocked. 

 

“So... you like me huh.” Sungwoon smirks before bursting into giggles as Seongwu shamelessly nods. 

 

“What about you?” Seongwu eagerly asks. 

 

“We just kissed.” 

 

Seongwu groans, burying his face on the other’s neck. “Please? Its my birthday.”

 

Sungwoon chortles, before giving in. “I like you too, idiot.”

 

Seongwu whines, and bites at Sungwoon’s neck in retaliation. He hears Sungwoon gasping and he excitedly extracts his head from the comforts of Sungwoon’s neck. “Aha, so you like that huh.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and yelps when Sungwoon slaps him on the arm. 

 

“I like a lot more things actually.” Sungwoon smiles coyly at him, looking at him through his eyelashes.

 

“Aaaaaaahh, stop acting like a reserved person then acting opposite the next! My heart can only take so much!”

 

Sungwoon laughs, that trademark high pitched peppy laugh that sounds melodic in his ears and proceeds to loop his arms around Seongwu’s neck before pulling him down to kiss him and Seongwu thinks catching him off guard is the best way to shut him up. Sungwoon knows him the best really. 

 

_Happy birthday to me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow if you’re reading this that means you finished reading this nonsense fic lmao thank you so much.  
> I'm planning to make a sungwoon pov hehe thats why if some parts feels like eh and somewhat fast it's because i cut off sungwoon's pov and i try to make it as seongwu's pov as much as i can hahaha i dont make sense lol 
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Or anything that you dont like? Hahahaha I'll appreciate it so much~ again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
